FAQ encyclopaedia
Here is a list of FAQ about One Piece Online. * Q: How many classes in One Piece Online?A: There are three classes: Swordsman, Devil Fruit User (DFU) and Sniper. * Q: One Piece Online, Which class should I choose?A: All classes are balanced, only difference there is, is that Swordsman is a close combat, while Sniper and DFU are long ranged. * Q: How many types of Equipment in One Piece Online?A: There are six types, Weapon, Hat, Clothes, Cloak, Boots and Belt. * Q: When can I have Gear in One Piece Online game?A: The equipment system activates when main character reaches Lv30. And players can claim equipment after reaching a certain level. * Q: What is the grade of the character equipment in in One Piece Online?A: All equipments can be upgraded to Lv10. * Q: in One Piece Online, How do I wear equipment?A: Click “Gear” at the bottom of the main interface to enter the equipment interface. On the left side of this interface, choose a partner first, and then select the equipment for the partner from the equipment pane on the right side of the interface. *Q: In One Piece Online, What is the use of fortifying equipment in One Piece Online?A: Fortify equipment can increase the main attribute of the equipment. You can use “Equipment Fortifying Ticket” to increase equipment attribute, and “Equipment Upgrade Ticket” to upgrade equipment. * Q: In One Piece Online, When can I have John’s Treasure?A: John’s Treasure activates when main character reaches Lv30. You can get equipment fortify ticket and equipment upgrade ticket mainly from John’s Treasure. * Q: In One Piece Online, When can I enter Tavern?A: Tavern will be available when you’re about Lv.5 and complete the relevant task. You can recruit partners there. * Q: How many types of recruit materials in One Piece Online?A: There are Binks’ Sake, Historical Secret and Ultimate Food. * Q: In One Piece Online, Where can I check the skills of the recruitable partners?A: You can check the skills through picture book in Tavern. * Q: In One Piece Online, How many partners can I have at most? A: You can upgrade your main character’s level to increase the number of your partners. You can have 30 partners at most and set 5 partners on battle. * Q: How can I obtain higher star level partners In One Piece Online?A: It depends on the charisma you have in the Tavern. Tavern Bounty can increase charisma each time, higher charisma means higher chance of obtaining higher star level partners. * Q: In One Piece Online, How do I dismiss a partner? A: Left click the partner you want to dismiss in the Partners interface. Choose Dismiss Returns, it will return certain percent of items after you dismiss a partner. Then click Confirm to dismiss the partner. * Q: In One Piece Online, How can I boost the partner level quickly?A: You can use Steaks from events or shop and consume Hell Training Card in Gym to add partners' EXP. * Q: Where can I get the Star Upgrade Card in One Piece Online?A: You have a chance of obtaining it when opening level 6 Expertise Gift Pack or above, or you can get it from events/rewards or shop. * Q: How can I upgrade skills in One Piece game?A: Skills are leveled up with skill books, you can get these by rewards/event and Sea Region Hegemony. * Q: Can I trade with other player in JoyGames’ One Piece? A: Currently, we don’t have this function. * Q: How do I hide other players in One Piece game interface?A: On the top right corner of the screen, there is a Hide button, click it you can hide other players. * Q: How can I unlock the hard mode instance in JoyGames’ One Piece?A: After you have cleared the easy mode instance, the hard mode instance will be unlocked. You may get more EXP and Beli in the hard mode instance. * Q: in JoyGames’ One Piece, When can I enter Corrida Colosseum?A: Corrida Colosseum will be available when you’re at Lv.20 and complete the relevant task. * Q: in JoyGames’ One Piece, How can I enter Hall of fame?A: You have to be top 3 in Corrida Colosseum so that you can enter Hall of Fame. * Q: When can I join/create Pirate Team in JoyGames’ One Piece?A: At lv15 you can get the opportunity to join or create a Pirate Team. * Q: in JoyGames’ One Piece Online, When can I get Mount? A: Mount will be available when you reach lv60. * Q: in One Piece Online,How to increase the level of the Mount and upgrade to the next tier?A: In order to upgrade your Mount you need to get Mounts Cube. Click "Mount factory" and click "Challenge" , you will obtain certain amount of Mounts Cube if you clear the stage. Once the star reaches the required amount, it will advance to the next level. Mounts transforming will be available when you meet the requirements of each Mount.